Path of Insanity Xanxus
by YourTruly-Ice
Summary: This is a little story about Xanxus and insanity. ; ; I think it's my worst one yet. If you'd like to prove me wrong, I'm in desperate need of a good comment on this one. *nods* T T


Stop it. You're lying again. Why? Why are you doing this? I know you're lying! You have to be!! STOP! You have to! You're destroying me!! Stop!!! It hurts! Please! Stop! Why… Why are you ruining me? I thought you loved me… How could you take everything away? Why didn't you do anything? Please… stop. I hate this… There's so much pain. Why… why did you betray me father?

"Time heals all wounds except the ones we let fester."

The ground… It's so cold. What happened? Where am I? What is this feeling? I feel… good. Powerful. Stronger than ever. Why do I feel so much hate though? Ugh. What happened to- No. No… How could he?! No… It was a dream… STOP IT! What am I saying? I was there. I felt it. Do you remember what he said?! Of course he meant it! I have to… I have to- No. He cared for me… He took me in! I can't- Yes. Yes I can. Look at me. He did this. I will find him. I will get my revenge. He crushed me. He- No… please don't… please- ENOUGH! I have to. I will. I will crush him. I will break him. I will make his world shatter, like he did to me.

"We only become animals when we abandon our humanity."

It's been a long time since he did that. He knows its coming. He can feel the pressure threatening to break everything. Here I am, Father. Are you proud? I'm about to crush you. Does it look like I care how loud they scream, or much blood is spilled. I can feel it… So much hatred and insanity. You did this you old fool. It's your fault. You are the cause for your own demise. How does it feel? To watch me crush him. Them. You. Everything is falling apart again. I can feel the hysteria in the people around me. And this time, I'm flourishing. They're pain, they're death, you're apocalypse, and it makes me stronger. I want to laugh in your face. I guess I am. Heh. Are you proud of me, Father?

"If you let scars stay, they will be reopened."

No. NO! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! You knew he would master that. You knew I would lose. You let me fall again. Why? Do you like seeing me in pain?! Do you want me to go and kill myself or something?! Oh you'll see. I will get you. I WILL! But now it's different. There's more hate. More to hate. You dragged that brat into this, and now he will be crushed to. I've never felt so close to insanity. But now, you drove me here! I will crush you. I swear it by my name and everything I am. You- no. The Vongola will perish. And I will be driving the chariots. I hope you looking forward to that day you complete, manipulating idiot.

"Time can't heal the heart, or the insane."

So long… It's been so long. I don't know what I am anymore. My existence has been diminished into pure hatred, insanity, alcohol, and that damn blood of this family. Don't think for a minute time has diminished me, as it has done to you. All this time, I've been thinking. That hatred you thought would fade intensified a thousand-fold. It's all coming together now. I've got them under my command. The Vongola are regaining their strength, and I'm ready. The Tenth will fall to me. His guardians will fall to mine. And his name- your name- all their names; will disappear into the twisted depths of this family's memory. Then, you will all feel how it's like to lose the things that matter. Family. Truth. Life. Sanity. Love. I hope you enjoy it, Father.

"It is scary, insane people. What's more frightening though, is when an insane person who was born from hate, uses their brain. Then they become something less than an animal, and a whole lot more than a demon."

It's over. I win. You lose. They're dead. Want me to prove it? Look! See the blood on my arms. I broke their world. I hope you're watching me from Hell, because I finally beat you. The Vongola is mine to rule. Now I can finally- I can finally… Oh god. What have I done?! WHY!? This is another one of your traps, isn't it?! I have the Vongola family, but I lost so much. My family, my enemies, my sanity, my life… YOU DID THIS?! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CRUEL, HORRIBLE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! How could I? This is it… the end then? I won, but I am defeated. I hate you Father. You made me… You tricked me… Oh god what have I done?

"Pain leads to hate and insanity. Hate and insanity are a potent mix. If they long enough untreated, they will cause regret. Regret strong enough to cause earth shattering pain. And this pain, unfortunately, is the number one cause of suicide."


End file.
